


Dryads of the Valley

by WotanAnubis



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Nudism, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Leah and the farmer have a pleasant picnic in the forest.





	Dryads of the Valley

**Author's Note:**

> The problem with writing _Stardew Valley_ fic is that I always want to stop writing to play some more _Stardew Valley_.

"Rain's let up," Jade said with a sense of relief.

Normally she was quite happy with rain. She was a farmer, after all, and droughts were bad for business. But today had promised to be a lovely Spring day and, since she and Leah didn't have too much to do, they'd planned on going on a little private picnic. And then the clouds had opened up.

Still, now the clouds had gone and the sun was back and it looked like it was going to be a good day after all.

Leah emerged from the kitchen, picnic basket in one hand, rolled up blanket under the other arm. She was naked. So was Jade. There wasn't anything particularly unusual about this. Not on this farm, anyway. Jade and Leah both had come to the Valley to escape the concrete confines of the city and get closer to nature. They liked feeling the sun and the breeze on their bare skin and the dirt underneath their feet. So they were naked whenever they could help it, which was most of the time. These days they only wore clothes if it was absolutely necessary of if either one of them felt like dressing up sexy.

Jade got up from her seat and walked over to Leah. She'd only intended to take the blanket off her hands, but as she drew closer the impulse to kiss her got too strong to resist. They kissed, briefly, softly. Just a quick, gentle touching of the lips.

"Right, ready to go?" Jade said, as though the intimate little moment hadn't exactly happened.

"Of course," Leah replied.

The moment the two stepped outside, they paused to bask in the sunshine. To really feel the wind. To smell the wet grass. To know this was where they belonged.

Jade and Leah joined hands without thinking and set off towards the forest. It was never far away. Jade's farm sat on the very edge of the woods and the woods were always creeping in. Jade and Leah were happy to let it. There was enough space for their crops and animals and more than enough for the fruit trees. Beyond that, they happily welcomed the wild onto their land.

The animals were slowly emerging from the barn and coop after the rain. Without once letting go of one another's hand, Jade and Leah carefully picked their way between the cows, chickens and dinosaurs milling about.

The border between forest and farm was pretty blurry at the best of times and Jade and Leah kept walking until they'd definitely crossed it. There wasn't a hint of tilled land or domesticated animals around. Only old, wild trees, their leaves still heavy with rain, casting their shadows everywhere. Jade and Leah picked a spot with just enough sun to be warm, but no so little shade as to be hot. Jade spread the blanket and the two of them settled down.

Leah sighed contently, "I really needed this, don't you?"

Jade grinned. "Not really. But then, I haven't been stressing out over a new sculpture for the past week."

"Yes, thank you," Leah groaned. "That's exactly why I needed to get away."

"It'll be fine," said Jade. "Better, it'll be amazing."

"Thanks," said Leah. She looked around at the silent trees. "Do you ever feel like... giving it all up? Getting away from everything and actually disappear into the wilderness?"

"What, you mean like Linus?" said Jade. "Well, yeah. Sometimes. But only as a fantasy, really."

"I guess," said Leah distantly.

"Wine?" Jade asked, pulling a bottle and a glass from the basket.

"Please," said Leah, returning to the here and now.

Jade poured her wife a glass of wine, then poured herself a glass of non-alcoholic grape juice. They both might have had a deep-down yearning for nature, but civilization had its perks as well. Vaccines, for one. Electricity. Indoor plumbing. And, yes, wine in elegant glasses.

Leah took a careful sip. "This is some really good wine. What's the vintage?"

"Oh, let's see now," said Jade. "Ah yes. Yesterday."

"Of course," said Leah with a smile. "An _excellent_ day for wine."

"I thought so," said Jade.

Leah leaned back, propping herself up on one arm. She took another small sip of wine. The leaves above painted a strange and ever-shifting pattern of shadows on her pale body. Jade couldn't stop staring. She was used to seeing Leah naked. So much so that seeing her dressed was strange and exotic. To her there was nothing particularly sexual about Leah's nude body.

Most of the time.

And then there were times where the sight of her wife's body struck her deep down inside. Where the quiet beauty of her naked form overwhelmed her soul and, less poetically, aroused her intensely. Seeing Leah casually enjoying a relaxing glass of wine while surrounded by the wilderness of the forest, sunlight and shadow dancing on her bare skin, was really getting her going.

Leah looked at her and smiled. Jade swallowed hard.

Without a word, Leah put her glass aside and leaned forward to kiss her wife. Jade accepted her happily, their mouths gently pressing together. This was a long, slow, lingering kiss. Their lips meeting over and over, their tongues dancing.

"You know," Leah whispered when they briefly parted, "I'm not really in the mood for wine right now."

"Me neither," said Jade the teetotaler.

They kissed again, still with that same quiet gentleness as before. And yet, Jade could feel the lust rising in her chest. Every second Leah kissed her, she felt herself getting hotter and wetter and started yearning harder for her touch. She let her growing desire flow through her naked body and let it out in their kiss.

Jade felt one of Leah's hands move up the side of her body until her pale hand caressed one of her dark breasts. Jade didn't look down to see what Leah was doing. Looking down would mean she would stop kissing her, however briefly, and she was in no mood for that. Even so, she could feel her wife's hand whisper across her chest. Leah's fingers glided across her soft skin, leaving trails of flickering flames to warm Jade's body.

Jade gasped once or twice as her arousal grew. Leah pretended not to notice, or perhaps didn't want to interrupt their kiss any more than Jade did. Her hand kept wandering across Jade's breasts. Stroking, caressing, fondling. Jade moaned quitely when Leah used a single finger to draw a circle around one of her hardening nipples.

Jade couldn't take it any more. She needed more than just a kiss. She let one of her own hands slide down Leah's body until it slipped between her legs to caress her wet and hairy pussy. Leah moaned quietly with pleasure - a noise that made Jade tremble with lust and desire.

Jade was not surprised to find Leah as wet as she was. She let her fingers glide up and down her moist folds, making her noticeably wetter. Her fingertips caressed her sensitive slit, though she tried to stay away from her wife's clit. That would be going too fast.

Leah moaned loudly into Jade's mouth as the farmer's fingers briefly rubbed her erotic little nub.

Well, maybe she brushed against Leah's clit once or twice. Just to hear her moan and feel her own fingers getting wetter with her wife's lust.

Apparently not to be outdone, Leah let her own hand drift away from Jade's breasts and down her dark body until it, too, came to rest between her legs. Jade mewed with pleasure when she felt her wife's fingers caress her. Leah knew all the little ways to make her moan and squirm and she wasn't shy about using that knowledge.

Jade at last broke their kiss and leaned her head on her wife's shoulder. She was panting and moaning, gasping for breath as Leah's nimble fingers played with her wet slit. Her whole body trembled with the pleasure filling her.

But just because Leah was so deliciously skilled at pleasuring her, didn't mean Jade had started neglecting Leah. Jade let her own fingers move up and down her wife's dripping folds, and heard her mew thickly. Leah was slick and hot against her hand and that heat, too, seemed to spread through Jade's body and add to her glowing pleasure.

More and more, the silence of the forest was crowded out by the erotic noise spilling from both their lips. Jade and Leah moaned freely and loudly, completely uninhibited. Perhaps, if they had not been in a such a wild and secluded spot, they might have tried to restrain themselves a little. Maybe, if they'd lived in a cramped city apartment or even a house in the village, they might have made a conscious effort not to bother the neighbours with the noise of their lovemaking.

Then again, perhaps not.

Leah groaned lustfully when Jade carefully pushed two fingers inside of her. She felt Leah's core pulse around her fingers as she moved up and down along her inner walls. Leah squealed with delight and started panting heavily as her pleasure grew.

Jade yelped suddenly when she felt Leah's fingers drag up her slit and start rubbing her clit hard. The pleasure roaring up inside of her nearly overcame her, but she struggled to hang on. For a moment if felt as though her naked body might be torn apart between her desires to pleasure her wife and to let her wife pleasure her. It didn't last long because, really, there was only ever one answer to that question.

Hissing between her teeth, Jade started pumping in and out of Leah hard, fucking her overheated pussy with her fingers as fast as she could. Leah closed her mouth, but couldn't quite smother the pleasured moans rising from her pale body. Jade couldn't help but wonder why Leah seemed to be struggling against her attention, especially since her dripping pussy seemed so eager for her fingers. If only her wife would stop dancing around her clit so hard, perhaps she'd be able to find an answer.

Jade and Leah remained there, their naked bodies pressed together, their hands working hard between each other's legs, pleasuring and being pleasured in return.

Jade desperately kissed Leah's neck. "Come," she pleaded.

"Come for me," Leah whined.

There was no resisting those words. Jade orgasmed at once, her clit throbbing between Leah's fingers, her dark body shaking with pleasure as she moaned her release into the air. Leah screamed with delight and Jade felt her pussy tighten around her fingers as she, too, came hard, her body shaking and bucking against her.

Even lost in the throes of her orgasm, Jade kept fucking Leah's pussy, determined to make her orgasm last. Leah, in turn, kept rubbing her clit, pouring still more pleasure into her body, which made her climactic bliss take Jade even higher.

Jade wasn't sure how long she came, but eventually her orgasm passed, leaving her panting and sweating and trembling against Leah's quivering body. She slowly withdrew her fingers from Leah's drenched pussy, and smiled when she heard her gasp one last time. Leah slowly took her hand away as well, though not after stroking Jade's slit a few more times in a soft, affectionate way.

The two women collapsed, lying down on the blanket and accidentally knocking over both their glasses. Neither of them noticed. Jade kept kissing Leah over and over again. Didn't matter where. Lips, neck, arms, cheeks, breasts. She just had to feel her. Taste her. Leah squirmed in her grip, gasping and moaning softly. It was wonderful, the way she'd only just come and was still so aroused.

Actually, now that Jade had a brief moment to think, it did matter where she kissed Leah.

Jade started kissing her way down Leah's pale body. Normally she'd take it slow, lingering on Leah's gorgeous breasts, or perhaps teasing her belly button with her tongue. But she was too keyed up take it slow and far more eager to taste her wife.

Jade soon kissed her way down to her wife's orange pubes, thick and wet and sticky. She dragged her tongue through Leah's patch and heard her mewl with arousal. There was something about the taste of Leah's bush mixed with sweat and cum together with the thickening scent of her lust that awoke something primal and horny deep inside Jade.

Jade placed herself between Leah's spread legs and started licking her wife's pussy at once. She dragged her tongue up and down Leah's dripping slit and felt her erotic juices trickle into her mouth and flow down her throat. Leah screamed with lust, scaring a few birds from their branches.

Jade kissed and licked Leah over and over, acting more on instinct than reason. She wanted to feel her sensitive folds against her lips, wanted to taste her pleasure on her tongue but, more than anything, wanted to hear her moan with joy. Jade kissed Leah's slit deeply, pressing her lips against her flesh and driving her wriggling tongue into her pussy.

"Oh!" Leah gasped. "Oh... oh, Jade!"

Jade felt Leah's core clench around her thirsty tongue as she greedily licked her inner walls. Leah's naked body quivered with raw pleasure and she started grinding her hips against Jade's face, pressing her pussy against the farmer's mouth.

Jade pulled her writhing tongue out of Leah's pussy and took a deep breath. The thick smell of lust made her dizzy, but she recovered quickly. She pressed her mouth against Leah's slit and kissed her folds two, three times. Once or twice, her tongue slipped out of her mouth and flicked across her overheated skin.

She kissed her way of Leah's slit, then let her lips close around the artist's clit. The result was nothing less than magical. Leah cried out of with pure pleasure, her whole body a glorious expression of erotic beauty.

With somewhat less care than usual, Jade started playing with Leah's clit, licking and lapping and sucking. Her tongue darted back and forth, her lips showered an endless rain of kisses. And through it all, Leah writhed and moaned until she spoke some of the most beautiful words language was capable of.

"Gonna come," she whined. "Jade, gonna come."

Jade didn't bother to reply. At least, not with words. If anything, her kissing and licking became even more frantic. Leah went wild, bucking and groaning like a feral animal in heat. Jade's tongue drew rapid circles around her clit, driving Leah ever more savage.

_"Jade!"_

Leah came hard, her pussy flooding Jade's mouth with her excitement. Leah moaned and thrashed out of all control as her second orgasm roared through her naked body. Jade lapped at her pussy like a kitten, thirsty for the taste of her bliss.

Leah's climactic moaning collapsed into a series of desperate gasps as the orgasmic pleasure was too much for her frantic body. Jade started kissing her slit more gently, let her tongue lap at her more slowly, carefully guiding her wife down from her impossible height.

Leah breathed out slowly, finally calming down. Jade crawled up her wife's naked body until they were face to face again. She was aware that her mouth and chin and possibly neck and chest as well were glimmering with Leah's intimate juices, but it was obvious Leah didn't care.

They kissed. Satisfied.

Jade didn't know how long they kissed. Time stopped and went on forever. Leah was here and kissing her as she was kissing Leah and that was the only thing that mattered. The only thing that existed.

When they finally parted, Jade got off of Leah and the two of them lay side by side, hugging one another closely. Jade felt Leah quietly stroke her black hair and Jade had to fight the mischievous urge to stroke her wife's pubes again.

"Love you," said Leah.

"I love you," said Jade.

Silence. Sun and shadow played on the bare skin of their entwined bodies.

"Let's stay here," said Leah suddenly.

"What?" said Jade.

"Let's not go back to the farm," said Leah urgently. "Let's stay out here in the forest. Just for tonight. Please?"

Jade kissed her again. 

"As you wish."


End file.
